1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to strategy games that are played by two or more players and more particularly, to a game consisting of a stationary platform having upright pegs assigned for each player and a set of discs that are strategically removed from on the pegs during play.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recreational board games that match one player against another player with the element of strategic playing and chance have always been intriguing. Intrigue is enhanced when the game requires the players to not only advance themselves towards a particular goal, but also to block or preclude other players from advancing towards their goals.
There are currently many types of games that can be played by two players using the principle of placing objects on a board or similar structure with the dual purposes of advancements towards a goal and blocking of the moment of the other players. Checkers and chess are examples of game in which board pieces are moved over dark and light squares towards a goal which may blocks movement of an opponent's pieces. Tic-tac-Toe is another game where one player's movement towards a goal blocks the other player's movement.
The instant invention is a game to be competitively played by two or more players or between two teams of players in which each player or team attempts to remove discs from a stack of discs assigned to them and also block or preclude other players from removing discs from their assigned stacks of discs.